DULCES SUEÑOS, QUERIDA!
by Annea Granger M
Summary: Hermione tiene un singular encuentro con Draco, pero, y que ocurre después?...ONESHOT


**DULCES SUEÑOS QUERIDA**

La castaña chica cerró sus ojos, debería descansarlos y prepararse para todo aquello que próximamente le esperaba, se dejó llevar por su cuerpo sin prestar atención a lo que hacía y repentinamente se vio a si misma entrando a la biblioteca del colegio, una vez mas su instinto la había llevado al único lugar donde se sentía protegida, donde sabia que nadie la juzgaba por ser como era, nadie le hablaría; el único lugar que estando solo le permitía saber quien era ella en realidad…difícil tarea que se proponía lograr antes de salir del colegio.

Era el último año para Hermione, sabía que su tiempo se agotaba y a pesar de que Draco ya no le trataba tan mal, para ser sinceros le trataba con especial agrado, la Gryffindor aún sentía que su mas oscuro sueño, producto de la edad y un afecto reprimido (afecto que jamás llegó a creer iba a sentir y que nació prácticamente de la nada) jamás se realizaría, ella estaría condenada a ser Hermione-come-libros-buena-persona-Granger para su amado hombre perfecto.

Sin embargo, mientras la chica se desplazaba hacia uno de los estantes a tomar "la Iliada", su libro favorito, sintió como un par de punzadas se metían en su nuca haciéndole pasar un extraño escalofrío por la espalda pero a la vez dándole una sensación de protección increíble. La castaña giró sobre sus talones para buscar la causa de su perturbación momentánea y lo único que encontró fue al hombre que la enamoraba parado frente a ella, mas hermoso y perfecto que de costumbre.

Draco estaba parado en la esquina donde comenzaba la sección de literatura muggle, miraba a Hermione de manera fija con su par de encantadores ojos grises que derretían a cualquiera, llevaba puesto el uniforme de quiddich y estaba algo desarreglado, un liquido cristalino corría por sus rosadas mejillas, su cabello, totalmente húmedo no quiso permanecer atado a la coleta que caía por su espalda, haciendo que mechones platinados cayeran en la cara, la agitación del Slytherin podía ser percibida por Hermione, a quien esto le pareció una utopía, debía estar soñando, era lo único que podría estar ocurriendo, su hombre perfecto estaba como lo había querido ver siempre, como un joven normal y a la vez increíblemente especial.

Hermione no pudo contener una gran sonrisa que era la mejor muestra de todo lo que sentía en el pecho, quería llorar de la emoción, quería gritar por ver a su amado parado frente a ella, necesitaba saltar sobre el y besarlo hasta que el oxigeno se acabara y ambos murieran fundidos en la mas calurosa caricia, sentía que si no le gritaba cuanto lo quería, lo necesitaba y lo deseaba no estaría feliz por el resto de su existencia, no podía darse el lujo de perderlo, no como había pasado antes con otros amores…como se atrevía a compararlo, jamás había querido tanto a una persona como a él, y aunque debía admitir que había sufrido antes por causa de sus mejores amigos, lo que sentía por este perfecto desconocido era mas grande que su sabiduría y orgullo juntos.

El rubio lanzó una dulcísima sonrisa a Hermione, como lo hacía cada mañana al verla y saludarla repitiendo el nombre de la chica, como para que a ella no se le olvidara que él sabía como se llamaba. Luego de quedarse un par de segundo cruzando miradas, Draco se acercó a Hermione susurrándole de la manera más gentil sutiles palabras que le cegaban la razón y le quebraban la voluntad…

---Recuerda que tu me debes una pieza de baile, no creas que por que no te gusta bailar no lo vas a hacer conmigo, Yo soy Draco Malfoy, a mi nadie se me niega cariño!--- después de haber dicho esto extendió la mano para que Hermione la tomara, al ver que la chica hizo esto, el joven se limitó a sonreír como solo él lo sabía hacer, chasqueó sus dedos y se acercó a la joven abrazándola por la cintura en el preciso momento en que una suave melodía empezaba a sonar…eso si que era magia!.

Si la escena hubiese sido vista por alguien más, a ese alguien no le quedarían dudas de que aquello era amor puro y verdadero. Los jóvenes estaban abrazados, tan cerca que podían sentir los latidos del corazón del otro que estaban agitados y poco sincronizados, los brazos de Hermione rodeaban muy de cerca el cuello de Draco, este por su parte abrazaba a la chica por las caderas, la cabeza de la joven estaba puesta sobre el pecho del rubio, muy cerca del cuello, mientras la de él estaba apoyada en la de ella.

Una vez la melodía terminó, ambos jóvenes aún extasiados por el contacto se separaron viéndose el uno al otro a los ojos, la chica que no razonaba palabra solo atinó a decir:

---Querías bailar, mira que lo hicimos, te he dado gusto haciendo algo que odio dem…—sin embargo se vio interrumpida por una sutil seda que envolvió sus labios y los hizo deleitarse como nunca antes, Draco la estaba besando, no podía concebirlo, uno de sus mayores deseos, el mas grande, se estaba haciendo realidad.

El beso paulatinamente fue aumentando de ritmo, pasando de una tierna caricia a un ardiente y pasional contacto, que dejó de limitarse a la boca. Draco tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la acercó al estante, con una de sus manos subió la túnica y la removió del cuerpo de la chica quien se dedicaba a acariciar la espalda del joven por encima del uniforme. Después de esto, la Gryf se tomó su tiempo para quitar los elementos mas importantes del uniforme, dejando únicamente en el cuerpo del muchacho el pantalón negro.

Él por su parte acariciaba centímetro a centímetro la piel de la chica viéndose impedido de toda libertad a causa del sostén y los pantys que seguían en su lugar. El sly tomó a la chica de los muslos y la cargo sobre sí para llevarla a la mesa mas próxima, de la que, un instante después cayeron varios libros…Hermione no pensaba, solo se dejaba llevar por el enorme vacío que albergaba dentro de sí, quería darle todo lo que era y podía llegar a ser a Draco, única y exclusivamente a él.

El rubio acarició de manera perfecta a su compañera y la estaba acostando sobre la mesa, allí sucedería todo el mágico momento, en su lugar favorito, la biblioteca…Herms puso su mano sobre el pantalón del chico, iba a terminar de retirar lo que le impedía que la amara…de repente…

Hermione sintió como la tibia mano de Draco comenzaba a rozar su cara y la voz susurraba su nombre, ahora una risa ajena a la suya se escuchaba…

La chica despertó, en la sala común de los premios anuales rodeada de pergaminos y totalmente desarreglada, debía ser la una de la madrugada aproximadamente, levantó la cabeza y se encontró a su amor, a su hombre perfecto, a su todo…abrazado de Pansy Parkinson, la mejor amiga de Draco, y su novia también, ésta entre risas que mas pasaban a burlas le ordenó que se retirara ya que deseaba estar con su novio allí y su presencia se los impedía, el rubio se limitó a reprochar la actitud de Pansy y mirar de soslayo a la castaña, quien no notó esto.

Hermione se dispuso a desplazarse a su cuarto, recogió los libros y caminó hacia su habitación con un fuerte dolor en el corazón y una extraña confesión en su mente; en ese momento, escuchó como la voz del joven formaba la frase.—DULCES SUEÑOS, QUERIDA…que descanses--, y una voz femenil un poco chillona respondió—Gracias amor, te veré en la mañana—entonces, Herms volvió a sentir un frió correr su espalda, giró un poco en la escalera para buscar una vez mas la causa de su perturbación y se encontró directamente con los ojos del hombre al que ella simplemente amaba…Draco Malfoy.

…(FIN)…

**O.K., siguiendo con la tradición de dejar un One-Shot cada tres capítulos de WHO CARES, (para los que lo han notado), he aquí mi short-fic favorito, espero que lo hayan entendido, …el final, pues tiene un sentido, pero que cada cual piense lo que quiera, así es mas divertido…fue un sueño? O un recuerdo, una premonición, bueno, el sentido lo encuentran ustedes…gracias y espero muchos Reviews!**


End file.
